cawfandomcom-20200216-history
BCW Night of Honor 2012
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" |Champion by Nelly |- class }="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" |'Prestige is GREATNESS''' |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Boston Championship Wrestling |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Brand(s) | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Rampage & Mayhem |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |June 3, 2012 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Venue | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Reunion Center |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Dallas, Texas |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Attendance | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |19,500 |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Buyrate | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |N/A |- class } }="hiddenStructure" ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Pay-per-view chronology |- class } }="hiddenStructure" style="text-align: center; font-size: smaller;" |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Guilty As Charged 2012 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Night of Honor 2012 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Asylum 2012 |- class } }="hiddenStructure" ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | chronology |- class } }="hiddenStructure" style="text-align: center; font-size: smaller;" |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Night of Honor 2011 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Night of Honor |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Night of Honor 2013 |} BCW Night of Honor is the second annual mega event produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Productions). It will take place on June 24, 2012. The location for the event is currently undetermined. The event will feature every championship in Boston Championship Wrestling on the line. There are currently 2 confirmed matches that will take place. Background The Main feud heading into Night of Honor is Chris Jericho using his rematch clause for the BCW Championship against Goldberg. After losing to Goldberg at Guilty As Charged, Chris Jericho announced on the June 4 2012 edition of Rampage that no other BCW Superstar will get a Championship opportunity until my rematch clause is over with. Later in the night BCW management announced that Chris Jericho will face a man that is championship hungry in the main event. If Jericho wins he will face Goldberg at Night of Honor. If Jericho would lose, his opponent that beat him will be the #1 contender and the rematch clause is void. The night saw Jeff Hardy being Jericho's opponent as newly crowned BCW Champion Goldberg was sitting at ringside watching the match. Jericho was the winner and is now in contention for the championship/ WIll Jericho reclaim the championship? Another feud that is going to be settled at Night of Honor is between Divas Champion Carla and Kayla. Since the May 3 edition of Mayhem, Kayla has been vicious. She knocked out Kelly Kelly with a steel chair which sparked the friendship between Kayla and Kelly Kelly to be destroyed. After losing at Bound For Greatness, Kayla has been targeting Carla. At Guilty As Charged, Kayla defeated Kelly Kelly after knocking out the ref and Chyna interfering. The following night on the June 4 edition of Rampage Divas Champion Carla announced to Kayla " You have my attention and at Night of Honor I will place my Divas Championship on the line and I will see you there". Will Carla and Kayla have a huge clash at Night of Honor? Will Carla be able to retain? Matches Category:BCW CPV's Category:CPV's Category:BCW Promotions